This invention relates generally to a baffle assembly for diverting the flow of a gaseous fluid. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable baffle assembly for regulating the flow of conditioned air in a packaged terminal air conditioning unit including a ramp like keeper member for securing the baffle in various positions and a cam at the end position for initiating the return of the baffle to the starting position.
Air conditioning units which are commonly used for light commercial applications such as hotels, dormitories, and office buildings often are of the type known as a Packaged Terminal Air Conditioning (PTAC) unit. These Packaged Terminal Air Conditioners extend through the wall of the enclosure and normally have a condensing section located for discharging heat energy to the ambient sink of the atmosphere. An evaporator section of the unit is provided in communication with the enclosure air for conditioning said air as it is drawn through the unit.
These units are usually positioned through an exterior wall of the enclosure to be conditioned. Often it is desirable to treat the air in one or more adjacent enclosures utilizing a single packaged terminal air conditioning unit. To accomplish this, an adapter is inserted into the normal air discharge flow path of the packaged terminal air conditioning unit. This adapter has a duct extension connected thereto for directing the conditioned air into the room adjacent to the one containing the packaged terminal air conditioning unit. Further, the adapter has a damper assembly for directing a portion of the conditioned air to either the room containing the packaged terminal air conditioning unit or the adjacent room, or both.
Previous baffle assemblies for packaged terminal air conditioners included a flexible leaf spring for securing the damper in various positions. However, the frictional force provided by the spring against the damper, which acted to secure the baffle in a fixed position, would not permit automatic return of the baffle to its starting position. To return the baffle to its starting position, after the baffle had been moved in one direction by using a tool extending through the louvers of discharge grille, required the disassembly of the duct adapter to move the baffle in the opposite direction along the leaf spring.
The baffle assembly hereinafter described is suitable for use in an adapter to regulate the flow of air being discharged from a single unit to an adjacent room, either to the right or to the left of the unit, without removing any parts of the unit to adjust the air baffle.